Gordo or Chris
by tear of the sun girls-fri
Summary: When Lizzie meets a guy on the internet that comes to her school will she choose him or gordo if you read you will find out!


**_"Hello" Lizzie said picking up the phone."Hey lizzie" Miranda said excitedly. "oh hi miranda, so what are you so excited about?" asked lizzie. "I got a date for the dance tomorrow!!" shouts Miranda._**

_**"yea me" says Matt on the other line. "matt hang up you little dweeb" shouts lizzie. "nah nah nah nah nah im on the phone and lizzie doesnt know where i am!!" says Matt laughing. "get off or ill tell mom!!" syas lizzie. "Matt please get off for me" says Miranda sweetly. "ok fine but for my hunny not for lozzie" says matt while hanging up the phone. Miranda rolls her eyes. "thanks miranda" says lizzie. "yup" says miranda. "ELIZABETH MCQUIRE" lizzie hears her mom shout "GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!!" her mom adds. "well miranda ill talk to you online ok?" says lizzie fastly. "ok please get on soon i need to tell you something" says miranda hanging up and rushing to the computer.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43 signed on at 7:53p.m.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic signed on at 7:58p.m.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:hey you need to get a different screen name.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:hi, i do not!!**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:what ever, GUESS WHO ASKED ME YES ME TO THE DANCE!!**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:Matt, lol**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:NO!!...E....e...ethan craft!!**_

_**20minutes later**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:lizzie??**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:WHAT!!**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:who spit in your vanilla pudding!!**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:oh sorry i was talking to a guy named chris.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:oh, LIZZIE!!**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:i know i know, no dating guys online but hes coming to our school and our grade!!**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:cool, i mean how bout we both change our screen names.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:i call chrislover89**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:then i call mylifeisethancraft**_

_**blondeethancrazychic:i got the perfect ones for us i get.. csecblonde7 and you get eccsboycraz4**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43:works for me.**_

_**mirandacrazy4boys43 signed off at 8:16.**_

_**blondeethancrazychic signed off at 8:18.**_

_**So after that miranda and lizzie talked on there new names.**_

_**It was the first day of school when the principle annoyced that Chris Stanford was coming in today and he said that he would like Ms.Elizabeth Mcquire to show him around. With that lizzie smiled and looked at miranda who smiled than smiled at ethan."Lizzie please pick a friend to go with you to get Chris from the office" said Mrs.Porshal. Kate,Clair, and Miranda all raised their hands. So of course Lizzie picked Miranda. When they got to the office there was a HOTT boy standing in the office with a black t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans on and with his dark blue eyes it was clearly true he wasnt hott...he was sexy!! Lizzie and Miranda stared with amazment when he said "are you lizzie?" he said to lizzie smiling at her."umm ye..this is...im..." stammered lizzie. "i take that as a yes" he said to lizzie laughing. "and who is this lovely girl" says chris. Miranda smiled and said "im....Miranda...l...l...lizzies best friend" while looking into chris's eyes. "nice to met you two" he said kissing their hands. **_

_**"So..umm...what class do you have now?" says lizzie. "oh i have all your classes" says chris with a gentle look in his eyes. "oh which means your with gordo and miranda's classes too" says lizzie. "is gordo your.." sais chris being cut off by lizzie "NO!! no no hes just my best friend" says lizzie.**_

_**At the end of the school day chris saw a sign that said 'High School Dance Tomorrow at 6:30'.**_

_**After that Gordo came running up to Lizzie and said "i need to talk to you" "ok gordo whats up?" lizzie says. "I was wondering..." gordo was saying and he was cut off by chris "hey lizzie you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" "sure" says lizzie. "pick you up at 6:15?" "ok" lizzie says and turns to gordo. "what were you wondering?" says lizzie. "If you would go to...my house after school?"**_

_**"ok you can help me choose what to wear to the dance" lizzie says and gets on the bus.**_

_**At gordos house lizzie was trying on outfits.**_

_**"lizzie this is too hard" says gordo.**_

_**"well which one looks the best" says lizzie holding out skirts and shirts.**_

_**"all of them" says gordo.**_

_**"what do you mean?' says lizzie.**_

_**"you look beautiful in all of them" gordo says smiling.**_

_**And gets up and kisses lizzie so lizzie drops the clothes and puts her hands on gordos cheeks and kisses back when Mrs.Gordon walks into the room yelling "LIZZIE I ThiNK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!!"**_

_**Lizzie backs up and runs out the door looking back at gordo twice.When she gets home she gets online.**_

_**gsmartguy23 has signed on.**_

_**csecblonde7 has signed on.**_

_**eccsboycraz4 has signed on.**_

_**gsmartguy23:hey lizzie...miranda**_

_**csecblonde7:hi..gordo..hey miranda**_

_**eccsboycraz4:hey guys**_

_**boyofyourdreams has signed on.**_

_**eccsboycraz4:hey!!**_

_**csecblonde7:hi..who are you?**_

_**gsmartguy23:yea..**_

_**boyofyourdreams:hey babe...lizzie gordon.**_

_**gsmartguy23:ethan....**_

_**csecblonde7:omg...ETHAN CRAFT!!**_

_**chrisboy67 has signed on.**_

_**csecblonde7: hey chris!!**_

_**eccsboycraz4:hi chris**_

_**chrisboy67:hey ladies..gordo ethan i espect.**_

_**boyofyourdreams:hey chris i heard you and lizzie are going to the dance**_

_**chrisboy67:yea**_

_**boyofyourdreams:yea well stay away from my miranda**_

_**eccsboycraz4:lol**_

_**gsmartguy23:well i have to go bye miranda....lizzie....ethan**_

_**gsmartguy23 has signed off at 6:12.**_

_**chrisboy67::O he no like me :(**_

_**csecblonde7:yea......well i have to go to bye miranda chris ethan:D**_

_**csecblonde7 signed off at 6:14.**_

_**chrisboy:ok then guess ill leave..so u2 can be all lonesome bye bye**_

_**chrisboy signed off at 6:17.**_

_**eccsboycraz4:so ethan guess we can leave too bye:()**_

_**boyofyourdreams:aight see ya babe :()**_

_**ethan (hott) has just sugned off.**_

_**miranda(babe) has just signed off.**_

_**The next day at lizzies house it was 6:20p.m and she was waiting for chris when a limo arrived and the window opened and a familular voice said "c'mon lizzie lets go to the dance". so lizzie walked down opened the door and saw chris and...ethan."im picking up miranda for my bud." "oh ok says lizzie. When they got to school gordo was no where in sight. So lizzie danced with Chris and Miranda danced with ethan.The last song was slow so lizzie took a break then felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see gordo "wanna dance" he asked and she took his hand and went to the dance floor she put her hans on his shoulders and he put his on her waste. After a while she put her head on his shoulder and whispered to him "i love you David gordon" so he kissed her cheek. When chris came out of the bathroom he saw them and left....it was the happiest moment of lizzies life. **_

_**A short song i wrote for lizzie and gordo. i kinda copied words off of other songs to.**_

_**I was alone before i met you i have been waiting all my live for this moment. I wish this day would go on forever. This is the best damn day of my life. I was bored before i met you.You brtightened up my life.I could never leave your side!! By:Kay B. p.s. this was my first story so plz let me know if you liked it or e-mail me at **_


End file.
